


love and facetime and everything in between

by TheSubtextMachine



Series: My Sylena Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Discussion of food and weight stuff, F/F, Fluff, facetiming fluff, mentions of the pronoun squad, ugh they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSubtextMachine/pseuds/TheSubtextMachine
Summary: “If you are up for it, a sydlena prompt where Elena talks about having some weight problems since she lost weight (as she said in 2x08) and Syd being the cutest and helping her”They FaceTime and talk about serious stuff and not serious stuff. Long story short they are in LOVE





	love and facetime and everything in between

“I _hate_ the doctor,” Elena mutters as she basically throws herself on the bed, face down. All Syd can see through the screen is the ceiling of Elena’s room, but they keep watching the screen. Elena rewards this act of virtue by pulling herself up so she can look into the camera, and they can see the bags that hang under her eyes.

“I thought he was, like, your third favorite character?” says Syd, more than a little coy.

“No, babe, the _doctor_ doctor. With the needles.”

“Are you scared of needles?” Syd asks, their eyebrows creasing softly. Elena smiles at the sight, of the little crinkle of their nose when they get concerned like this.

Elena sighed loudly, not letting her head flopping to the warm comfort of her bed, but doing the second best thing- letting it fall into her hands, using them as a headrest. Syd could feel the monologue coming over the phone, and they settled in further to their seat, right in a mess of pillows and beanbags that took up a corner of their room.

“No, not really. It’s just- it’s so awkward, going there with my _mom_ and listening to her talk about my health and everything she’s worried about… the needles only bother me when I’m already bothered,” she says, and Syd can hear the pure exhaustion in her voice, the kind that’s been more and more present every single day.

“What’s she worried about?” Syd asks, eyebrows furrowing cutely. Elena heaves a great sigh, running her hand through her hair, grimacing at her hand as some hairs were pulled out by that simple motion.

“Stress,” she says, displaying the hand and the stray hairs on it.

“Shit,” mutters Syd, squinting their eyes to try to see how many hairs were actually caught. Elena’s phone camera was shoddy enough that Syd wonders how many weren’t picked up by the camera and the light.

“Yeah. All the stuff with my dad and school added up, and my body kind of responded. I lost weight, and hair and, like… add on my anxiety and it just…” she makes an explosion noise and doing the motion with her hand. As serious as the conversation is, it makes Syd smile a bit.

“That’s the worst, babe.”

“And it gets worse! Because apparently my mom had noticed these signs, and she just brought it up to the doctor. She’s never talked about it to me, and I’m like… have you known this whole time how much the stress was affecting me, and just didn’t do anything to help? Or did she notice only when she saw my weight on the doctor sheet? I just- I feel like she was keeping it a secret from me, that she was worried about me. If she has an issue, I want her to tell me!” rants Elena, before letting another sigh slip through her lips, looking at the screen to see Syd’s carefully listening face.

“Maybe she just felt weird bringing it up? Like… how do you tell someone that they’re rapidly losing weight in a chill way?”

“It’s not a _rapid_ weight loss, I’m just stressed and I forget to eat sometimes,” Elena explains, causing Syd’s eyes to widen comically.

“Babe! You need to eat!” they say, eyes still wide and alarm painting their face.

“I do eat! I just, I don’t know… sometimes I have homework so I don’t eat with the family and then next thing I know, it’s 10 pm and if I went to the kitchen to eat it might wake up Aublelita and then she’ll yell at me,” says Elena.

Syd shakes their head, pondering the words. There is… a lot to unpack there.

“That kind of sounds like your anxiety is making you believe things that aren’t totally true. Your Abuelita sleeps like a tank. Last time we woke her up it happened because we were screaming at the TV and then making out loudly. I don’t think opening and then closing the refrigerator will wake her up.”

“Stop being logical, it’s making my anxious brain hurt. She cannot comprehend,” says Elena with a light smile. 

“Do you think it would be helpful if, like… I have you reminders? If you have a heavy homework load, you can tell me and I’ll just send you a lil’ ‘eat’ text,” asks Syd. Elena’s smile grows a bit, looking softly at her SO. 

“What?” Syd asks, catching on the staring.

“You’re cute when you’re problem solving,” says Elena, making Syd giggle a bit.

“It’s the camp counselor spirit, I guess.”

“Margeaux was right. You are such a camp counselor. You’re the only one in the pronoun squad that I’d want to be alone in a cabin with,” says Elena, testing her head on her hand and looking dreamily off into the distance.

“That’s because we’d finally be alone in a room for more than thirty minutes,” says Syd.

“That, but also your survival skills,” she began to laugh, trying to speak through it, “if anyone could go feral, it’s you, babe.”

“You’re so wrong it hurts. I’d be the last one in the chat to go feral.”

“Oh no, you wouldn’t be the first to go feral, but you’d be the best at it,” says Elena, her laughter pestering out slowly.

“I don’t know… Dani could definitely live. If we were in the Hunger Games, she’d win.”

“No! We’re so cute that we’ll get all the donations of supplies. We’d build a little cottage, and then Dani will be too charmed to kill us,” says Elena, trying to push down the way her heart flutters with the idea of living in a cute cottage with Syd, possibly baking bread. In her fantasy, they bake a lot of bread.

“So you say that we’re too cute to kill?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Well, you’ve got me there. As long as you remember to eat on the battlefield, we’ll get through,” says Syd, and Elena knows that if they were here, they’d be playfully smacking her shoulder. Ugh, she wishes Syd were here.

“At least I have you to remind me on the heavy homework says,” Elena says, instead of all of the mushy things in her heart.

“I love you,” says Syd. It’s not the first time, but it still makes Elena’s heart flutter like she’s never heard the words before, like she never knew what they meant until they slipped out of Syd’s lips.

“I love you too,” she says.

Then, there’s a shout through the walls, distinctive and an Alvarez classic call.

“It’s time for dinner,” Elena says to the camera.

“Go eat!” 

“Alrightalrightalright, my love. I’ll chow down. Have a good night!” Elena says.

“Goodnight. I love you. Eat well! No half portions for you, m’lady!” says Syd, and then they hang up, not leaving any room for argument.

Elena smiles at the dark screen with nothing on it, before hopping off her bed to go to dinner.

After all, she had some instructions to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I still accept prompts!!! @thesubtextmachine on tumblr just hit me up y’all


End file.
